Hunt
by State Kunoichi
Summary: Naruto is bounty hunter. Sasuke is an agent in the group ANBU. Becuase Naruto is suspected for certain crimes, Sasuke is ordered to keep the blonde in his custody until further notice. So exactly how well can a wild animal like Naruto be tamed? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**~WARNING: This is a Yaoi (heavy Shounen-Ai/ boyXboy) fanfiction, containing SasuNaru and rated NC-17/M. If you do not like Yaoi, the pairing "SasuNaru", or are not in favor of strong language, then please close the window and do not leave any comments. Thank you and enjoy.~**

**

* * *

**

A man dressed in a dark blood-red cloak stood in the middle of a deserted building. All the lights but one or two were off and the ones that were on flickered periodically, being the only thing to cut through the darkness. Across the building, footsteps could be heard as they became louder and louder, indicating that whoever was there was getting closer to the man.

Thanks to the light shining through the window by the waning crescent moon, two orange boots made their way onto the scene while the rest of the figure remained in the shadows. The lone man only let a smile creep onto his face before speaking aloud so the other could hear, but never turning to meet his guest.

"What brings the likes of you all the way out to this deserted building?" he asked in a dark and low voice.

The other replied in a higher tone than the shady man and remained in his spot as he spoke.

"Well, I heard that someone in all red was spotted in this building, and my source wasn't wrong, now was it?"

"Hehehehe...I suppose not."

"Tell me,"

The weight of the orange-boot one shifted so it was certain that he was leaning to one side.

"Is it true that that cloak you wear is from the blood of all of your victims? And that it is stained from blood for so long that even if you wash it, the color will always remain?"

The smile on the man's face only grew wider. Ever so slyly, one of his arms began to move and reach for his weapon.

"Oh, so you've done your research about my work, now have you? But tell me: do you know where this blood comes from?"

The other body didn't move from his spot.

"You're Yoshimitsu, right?"

"The blood that stains this cloak-"

In a flash, he turned around and shot into the darkness to where the other man was standing. A thud could be heard as something made contact with the ground.

"Are from hunters like you."

The dark man smiled and walked over to the motionless shadow across from him. As he approached, he licked his lips in a sinister fashion until he could see the figure from the little moonlight that shone from the cracks of the window. His face suddenly flushed and he took a step back from what he saw.

Nothing.

The figure was only a brown cloak that had a large hole in it from the bullet that was shot earlier. However, there was no body or blood of what the man expected. Obviously, whoever was there avoided his attack and was now hiding in the darkness. The red man frantically looked wherever he could before something made contact with his face. Two more hits came on his face and once in his stomach before a nice hard one connected with his jaw. The last hit caused the man to go flying and lose hold of his gun which slid to an unknown place in the dark. Before he could scramble to get it, the end of the gun could be felt under his chin. He looked up to the one holding it to see two cerulean jewels shining from the dull moonlight accompanied by a large white grin hanging underneath.

"Naa, if it were hunters like me, which there aren't any I might add,"

The azure orbs disappeared as the smile grew.

"Then you would have been caught long ago."

Unfortunately for the one in control, the shady man began to chuckle until he threw his head back roaring in laughter. The smile from the other faded as he looked at the madman, unable to figure out the joke he missed.

"You think I'll go down that easily to a brat like you?"

He let his gaze meet with the sky-blue eyes once more, his eyes colored completely white.

"I've never been caught by anyone before, and there's no way in fucking hell I'll let that happen now!"

With his final word, the dark man smashed his teeth together, initiating a series of explosions, working from the outside of the building to the middle. The orange-boot man looked around following the blasts one after another, gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath.

"Shit."

Police cars and fire trucks surrounded the burning building, men rushing toward the scene ready to take action. One particular man took his sweet time walking halfway to the building, looking at the roaring fire as if it was just another day. The stranger had very pale skin, black hair that spiked in the rear but the front framing his handsome face, and black eyes as dark as the midnight sky. His uniform was all black and nothing like what the other people around the area were wearing: tight pants, black gloves, tight shirt and a long coat that almost touched the ground as he walked. His eyes were also covered by black sunglasses, even if it was the middle of the night.

When the raven man was even with a smaller building near the flaming one, he stopped in his tracks but didn't take his eyes off of the fire. Instead, he pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his coat pocket and proceeded to smoke the white stick, returning his gaze to the smoke rising in the black sky.

"I would only assume something like this would be your work," his deep voice called out.

The black man turned his head only slightly so he would face the figure leaning on the building closest to him. There, a blonde man with unruly short hair, tan skin with whisker-like marks on each cheek, and dazzling cerulean eyes only looked back at the raven. His well-built, but small body had a black but tight half-shirt under a bright orange vest with yellow borders which showed his abs very well. The blonde man also wore tight tight low-riding black leather pants that showed his ass very nicely, tight black armbands on each arm and orange gloves that covered each hand. Resting around his neck was a yellow headband with an orange swirl in the middle, and around his thin waist was a larger than normal belt holding all of his weapons and ammo. His left ear was pierced with two earrings, one gold-looped one and the other was a silver one tracing the shell of his ear. The other ear only had one gold hoop pierced through it.

The blonde boy had some mild scratches and some parts of his clothing were slightly burned and stained. Other than this, he was completely fine. He was leaning on the building, resting his body on the wall and his hands folded behind him with one leg crossed over the other. He looked over to the man dressed in black with a bit of amusement dancing in his sapphire eyes.

"Uchiha," the blonde man growled.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the man replied.

Uchiha slowly made his way over to the blonde where said man's eyes seemed to light up more and more with each step the raven took.

"I knew this kind of mess would belong to no one else but you," Uchiha called over the noise of the incident several meters away.

The tan man, Naruto, only gave a small chuckle, or more like a giggle, before he gave a reply.

"What can I say? Nothing ever comes easy when dealing with me."

After the pale man stopped, Naruto reached behind the corner of the building and pulled the red man out of hiding. His face was covered in scars and burn marks and he himself was unconscious.

"So Yoshimitsu was my target tonight, the one you guys had such a hard time catching, and I did it in less than ten minutes! Well, that's how long it took minus the explosions set by the switch hidden in his teeth."

Naruto gave a large grin, showing off his pearly-white teeth that made the Uchiha uncomfortably shift a bit. The tan man threw the motionless body out in front of him and brought his hands behind his head and began stringing sentences together.

"Ah, the reward on this guy is pretty high, huh? Well, I guess so since none of you guys could get a hold of him for the longest time. Man, when I get that money, I'm gonna go out with my friends and we're gonna celebrate on another victory of the Great Uzuma- Hey!"

Before he could finish his sentence, the pale man pinned Naruto to the building, one hand pinning one of his wrists while the other sitting next to the blonde's head.

"Not so fast," Uchiha growled.

"Sa...Sasuke....what the hell?"

The pale man took a long drag of his cigarette before letting out a large puff and throwing the stick on the ground. As he spoke, small trails of smoke made their way past his thin lips.

"Now, there have been a few incidents going around town, and certain bounty hunters, the ones that are claimed to be Area Masters, are the ones to blame. Since rumors love to spread in such sleazy places, and the fact that your big mouth runs a mile a minute, you happen to be one of the people in question."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! You know me better than that! The only things I do are hunt wanted people and go out with my friends! I don't do anything illegal and there's no way in hell I would let an innocent person get hurt!"

Sasuke released the blonde's wrist and propped his other hand on the other side of the blonde's head.

"Even so, I'm an officer above all and I have to put all of the people I see as suspects in question."

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he tried to burn a hole in the sunglasses blocking the Uchiha's eyes.

"Now remove all your weapons."

"Fuck you."

"Are you going against an officer's orders?"

"Last I checked, ANBU Black Ops aren't really a branch of the police in Konoha, are they?"

Naruto couldn't see it, but he could sense the Uchiha's eyes narrow at the smart-ass question, which he couldn't help but smirk.

"Now."

The smirk on the tan face quickly slid off as he began to undo the large belt around his waist. After carefully dropping it to the ground, making sure none would fire on contact, he proceeded to empty the pockets in his orange vest, removing ammo and small grenades as well as a few other small weapons used on one of his hunts. As soon as the last piece of equipment fell, the blonde was suddenly spun around and shoved against the rough bricks of the building that was once behind him.

"The _fuck_, Teme?!"

The raven ignored the protests and silenced the tan man when his gloved hands made contact with the blonde's inner arms which were pressed against the wall to give Naruto's body and the building some distance. Naruto let out a little sound when the sudden chill touched his, unexpectedly and regrettably, sensitive skin.

"Just stay quiet, Dobe," he growled in the tan ear.

The blonde shivered as the now invading hands slid their way up to his exposed shoulders and tried his hardest to ignore the strong smell of cigarette smoke as the light touches made their way over his body. Naruto let out a small hiss as the hands slowly made their way up to his barely covered chest.

"It's required for me to frisk you at the scene of the crime."

"Like hell it- Ah!"

His voice came to a halt as Sasuke's hands traced the edge of Naruto's abs, one by one, slowly and steadily making their way to each side of his waits and sliding further down. They traveled down his hips, letting his digits twitch as they continued their journey onto his ass. The palms slowly made their way down his outer thighs, causing the blonde's breath to hitch and hold for the longest time. His hands continued onwards down to his ankles and slid their way back up on the insides but gave a tight grab on his ass.

The Uchiha leaned forward so his upper torso was pressed roughly against the blonde's back and his mouth right next to his ear. He mentally smirked as the tan man gave a small groan when the gloved hands lazily pressed their way to the front of his body and traced the hem of his low-riding leather pants. It didn't take long for him to give loud protests as the intruding hands undid the tight belt around the pants and one slithered down to his crotch.

"Hey!"

"I need to check one more place."

The voice came out lower than what Naruto expected, making his small body shiver once more. His hand made its way further and further south until it hit something that made Sasuke stop all movements that made the blonde uncomfortable.

"What's this?"

He shouldn't have asked. It was a stupid question, but it was as if he was trying to tease Naruto, and the blonde knew better, because he was.

"It's a cup, you ass!"

"Oh really?" he cooed.

"Let go!"

The ANBU easily ignored his shouting and pulled the protection from the tight pants. Once the little intrusion was thrown to the ground, the dark man removed one of his gloves to expose a pale hand and replaced it back on the exposed stomach of the protesting blonde man.

"I have to make sure that I don't leave a single place overlooked...."

Naruto would have easily yelled something back at the annoyance if it weren't for the hand taking away his ability to speak coherent sentences. With the cup removed, the intruding hand slid its way past the lower abdomen and right over Naruto's manhood and even further down to his balls. The only thing that could slightly distract him from the things Sasuke was doing to him in the front was what was happening behind him. Under the dark uniform he always wore were very toned abs rubbing up against his upper back. What drew even more attention was the warm breath that continued to blow on his right ear, the ear most sensitive of the two (hence why it only has one piercing there). And the only thing worse than that was the rock-hard object, which Naruto knew what it really was, pressing onto his ass.

Naruto tried his best to hold himself together. He really tried. But it was too hard to keep all his limbs from giving out and fall forward onto the building he they were both hiding behind, but he still managed to do so. The tan man tried to keep his head up, but it eventually fell forward to a site he wished he could erase from his memory.

"You're really hard, aren't you Naruto?"

He wasn't checking or frisking or whatever the hell he was saying earlier. Naruto could see how wet he suddenly became due to the hand that once roamed his body was now playing with blonde suspect's crotch. One hand took its time to fondle with the sac and the other, whose glove mysteriously disappeared, rubbed over the slit of his full erection.

"Knock...knock it off..."

The voice wasn't too convincing, and Sasuke, hell, anyone could tell from his shaking voice.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

His hand curled its fingers around his length and began a painfully slow pumping motion. His hand took the time to cover every inch of his manhood, tracing every vein and smoothing out all folds of the skin, especially at the head. When the hand pulled itself to the very end as if he were to pull away, Naruto's body betrayed his words from before and arched forward so the hand was back at the base.

"Hn. I didn't think so."

Nothing else needed to be said because anything else following would have been a lie. The blonde's body started to rock back and forth, allowing his hard-on to slide in and out of the pale hand which only stayed as a placeholder so he could continue to thrust. The man behind, however, wasn't just going to sit there and watch the suspect fuck his hand. Instead, with every time Naruto moved back, Sasuke would push his lower torso forward and rub his own erection onto the smaller man's rear.

His arms tried their best to hold him up against the wall. They really did try, but nothing in his body was working correctly since they ran into the ANBU officer that night. His arms suddenly collapsed on themselves and Naruto found his face much closer to the brick wall than before, but none of the rubbing or thrusting have halted their actions. He could feel the coil in his stomach tightening more and more, commanding his body to move faster as the time before his explosion came. Just when he thought he would give into the sensation, he was suddenly pulled from the wall and pressed into the large body of the Uchiha behind him.

"There's just one more thing I need to do before I let you go," said the husky voice in the tan ear.

At this point, Naruto couldn't make out nor care what Sasuke was saying. All he could focus on was the hand holding him back against Sasuke's large erection, the other hand furiously pumping at his length and the wet yet warm muscle rubbing his right earlobe. The blonde's mouth hung wide open but let out no sound. His hands desperately clenched open and closed over and over trying to find something to hold on to with the immense pleasure shooting through his body. Suddenly the tan man had his face forcefully turned into a bruising kiss with the ANBU behind him, feeling the muscle from before massaging his own tongue while the thumb ran across the slit of the aching length. Naruto's arm reached over his head and pushed the raven's head even more into the kiss, not caring if the position was awkward. All he wanted was to feel him more.

When Naruto tried to turn himself around, a strong arm pushed his back against the Uchiha once again and the other hand tightened its grip on the member. The blonde tried to arch his body so he could move in the hand around his member, but the other pale hand violently pushed him back again. He needed the touch. He needed to finish. Why was Sasuke putting him through this kind of torture? Just when he thought he would scream out in pain, one slender hand made its way into the tight pants and slowly let a finger touch his entrance.

"The last thing I need..."

The lone finger circled around the ring, lighting each nerve on fire every time it passed over. Because of the strong grip the dark man had over Naruto, he couldn't get his body to move at all. He couldn't pull away, not that he wanted to at that point, and he couldn't push himself into anything that Uchiha was doing to him. He was sure that he was going to go crazy if something didn't happen in the next few seconds.

"Is a cavity search."

As soon as Sasuke huskily whispered those words into the blonde's ear, he forced his pale finger into the blonde's entrance, causing the smaller man to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto's hand tightened and pulled at the coarse jet-black hair as he found his body moving into a large arch into the Uchiha hand holding onto his aching sex that was already exploding from the intrusion of his lower body. In fact, it took all of Sasuke's strength to keep the blonde from crashing into the building he was once pinned onto. While pulling the tan man back into his own body, Sasuke gave one hard thrust into Naruto's backside and held onto the heat in front of him as he rode his own orgasm out in his pants. After a few moments of both men panting heavily and loosening their grips on whatever they had a hold of, Sasuke released Naruto to where he fell to his knees and barely leaned himself on the building in front of him.

"Hn. You're clean." The young Uchiha chuckled at the irony of his statement.

He pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and placed a white stick in between his thin lips. He looked over at the mess that was once the great bounty hunter as he lit his cigarette and took in a deep breath.

"I'll see you again," the raven man said with smoke seeping through his lips.

As Sasuke turned on his heel and walked back to the crime scene, Naruto leaned his head against the cool brick building and tried his best to steady his breathing. As he closed his eyes, he could see the lips on that same man curve into a seductive smirk before letting out his tongue to lick at the head of the leaking cock set out in front of him. The image made the blonde shiver and let out a shaky sigh as he looked down at his own member to see it semi-hard once again. Naruto lifted his head a bit to let it fall against the building as he swore to himself about the mess he once again got himself into.

"Damnit."

* * *

**StateKunoichi: So? How was it? Did you like it? I wanted to try something a bit different. I just hope that it turns out well. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I had a lot going on in life. But it's a new semester of school coming up, so let's see if I have more time to do more writing. Until the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~WARNING: This is a Yaoi (heavy Shounen-Ai/ boyXboy) fanfiction, containing SasuNaru and rated NC-17/M. If you do not like Yaoi, the pairing "SasuNaru", or are not in favor of strong language, then please close the window and do not leave any comments. Thank you and enjoy.~**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh, where is he?" a light-hearted voice called out.

The bar was noisy and filled with all kinds of rough-riders and tough guys that could found in the area. Each of them covered in leather, weapons and scars to prove their power and skill over the many adventures they went on. The men were in little contests of strength with one another as the women would sit in the men's laps or press up against their arms and let their muscles sit in between the large orbs that were known as their breasts, real or not.

A young woman with long pink hair sat at a lone round table close to the center of the room. Around one arm was a yellow band with an orange swirl in the middle, much like the one Naruto and every other person in the bar was wearing. The rest of her outfit was covered in crimson red: High heeled boots running up to her upper thigh, a long red skirt that opened on the sides to reveal part of her frilly underwear (which were actually black), a long glove that ran up her left arm, a small glove (that was also black) on her right hand, and a sleeveless top that tightly hugged her…erm…_small_ breasts.

She crossed her legs as she sat in her seat that let her red skirt fall closer to her body that revealed more of her skin and dark underwear. Despite how embarrassing that would be in normal society, the bar she was in, this world that she was a part of, this _was_ considered normal. If someone felt comfortable wearing only two dimes and a potato chip, then no one else questioned their style, just as long as they didn't run around buck naked. They didn't need to be bothered by the cops for breaking the law. People were as loud as their voices could get. Fights broke out for no apparent reason or just for the sport. People drank 'til they got sick and ate 'til they got sicker. There were no limits on how a person could act in this place. The world that these people, these underground bounty hunters, lived in had absolute freedom in it. This was their paradise.

As the pink-haired woman leaned back in her seat, knowing the hungry eyes both men and woman alike watched as her skirt got closer and closer to her body, she ignored the perverted glances and gave out a heavy sigh to the only thing bothering her at that moment. She looked down at her clear drink before a deep voice called out to her.

"Sakura-chan."

Her face lightened up at that name. Only two people ever added that specific honorific to her name, so there was a good chance he would be one of them. She quickly unfolded her slender legs and spun around in her seat to meet with the source of the sound only to be a bit crushed in disappointment.

There, holding up one hand was the other person who called her by that name, much to her despair. Short black hair barely fell over a very pale face that seemed to do nothing else but smile at the people around him. All black was his attire, specifically leather and minus the yellow band he wore around his neck. Loose, low riding pants (God knows how he can pull that off), long armbands that ran up to his shoulders, short gloves on his hands with open holes for his index fingers and a short leather vest that barely covered his bare chest. Around his waist were three small belts looped around, each holding various knives and guns. He has, of course, been asked out by both men and women alike, thanks to his very appealing attire. One of two who has refused him (constantly) was the woman sitting right in front of him.

Sakura's beautiful face turned into a bit of a scowl as she spun around in her seat and let out a very loud sigh, purposely for him to hear.

"Oh, it's just you, Sai," she groaned.

Seeing how there was no response from behind her, she picked up her drink and lazily took a sip while looking nowhere in particular. The dark man behind her took it upon himself to casually walk up behind her and gently caress her left breast, which she solemnly admits as her more sensitive one, and place a moist kiss on the right of her neck.

Immediately, she shot up from her seat, successfully knocking over her drink, and threw a dangerous punch directed for the man's face. Out of all the people in the bar, Sakura was one of the most ferocious to ever exist among bounty hunters, known for her monstrous strength that could even take down the biggest of men. If not for people like Naruto who existed, then there was no doubt in anybody's mind that she herself would be an Area Master, if not fighting for her right to be one.

Sai, however, knowing the pink-haired woman all too well, easily dodged the deadly blow without letting the smile ever lessen on his face. The man himself was mysterious, but despite his appearance, was very strong. Only he out of the many people who resided in the area could even get close to the powerful inner circle that the Area Master kept his careful eye one. More impressively, he was the only one who could tease such a number of powerful people and still live to tell about it, or better, have a chance to tease them again.

"You jerk!" Sakura screeched. "How many times have I told you not to do that?! I'll kill you someday if you don't knock it off!"

Without faltering his smile, Sai replied.

"But you have failed to do so, so I can only assume that not only am I still capable of doing it, but I am also free to."

She growled while cracking her knuckles with her other hand.

"Let's just see how long that luck of yours last."

"I'm sure we will."

His smile was starting to sicken her. Before the urge to try and knock him into the next century came, loud hooting and hollering could be heard at the entrance of the bar. Sakura turned her head for the second time that night to not be disappointed this time. Descending from the stairs came the reason for all the noise and attention. The blonde man rose his head and gave a large grin to everyone who was looking, which many in the bar would describe to be the biggest shit-eating grin ever to be seen.

"Naruto!"

Without any warning, slender arms wrapped themselves around his tan neck and he was brought into a kiss, his lips meeting another pair painted in red. A few catcalls could be heard from the other people watching as Sakura pressed her own body against Naruto, letting her gloved hands roam the front part of his body from his shoulders down to the hem of his pants. The man shuddered for a bit, quickly remembering a pair of hands that did the same thing to him earlier that night. He quickly suppressed images from entering his head as he pushed the woman at arm's length away and gently licking his lips, tasting the bit of bitterness from her lipstick.

"Hey!" she protested. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," he laughed. "Could you, you know, not greet me like that?"

The girl pulled out of his soft grip and placed her hands on her hips while giving a huff.

"Why? You don't like me saying hello? You think I'm a bad kisser?!"

"No! It's not that! It's just-"

A sudden wet and warm touch was felt on Naruto's sensitive right ear. In one swift movement, a gun was pulled out, there was a shot, then silence followed by nothing seen in the area of the fired gun.

The blonde held his ear with one hand and his silver gun with the other, panting heavily and glaring at the person in front of him while wearing a heavy shade of red covering his cheeks. Of course, the offender only gave his signature smile in what seemed to be such a taunting manner. Not to mention he was unharmed….yet again.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? You don't like the way I greet you either?"

"You damn pervert! Why don't you just die?!"

"You know," Sakura whispered. "We can both get him right now. The police won't know and no one will talk."

"I believe that's a rather cruel joke, Sakura-chan."

"Who said I was joking?"

"Okay okay," Naruto interrupted, sticking both hands out like stopping a couple of children. "Why don't we just sit down and have a drink, okay?"

The pink haired woman crossed her arms and turned her head in the other direction. Sai, of course, only smiled. While the three were making their way to their claimed table, several call could be heard from the other members of the club, many more like cat-calls while the others were challenges to the three people.

"So where were you?" she asked while taking her seat.

"It's a long story. I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Normally Naruto-kun enjoys opening his mouth for satisfaction. I wonder why he doesn't want it now?"

Another dangerous shot could be heard through the club with Sai slightly shifted in his seat.

"How about," he grumbled while putting his gun away, "I don't want to talk about it with this guy here."

"Aww. You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

"Trust me, we've tried."

With Sakura's new drink in her hand while the other two ordered nothing, she took a large gulp of her beer before slamming it on the table and calling Naruto out.

"Alright, Naruto! Just go ahead and spill it."

"Sakura-chan~! I dun wanna!"

Quite honestly, some things were better left in private and such a thing never existed in this place. Nevertheless, she still wanted her answer. As her usual routine to get something out of the blonde, she slowly sat up from her chair and circled around the table, letting her hand trail on the surface. As soon as she reached the tan man's chair, she pulled her skirt up a bit before taking her place in his lap. The noises from the members of the club hooted and whistled as her butt took its place in the dip between his strong thighs. Sai was so used to the jester that nothing seemed to faze him as he reached across the table for Sakura's pitcher. Said woman crossed one leg over the other and settled one hand on Naruto's chest. The other hand circled around to his back and made small circles with her finger.

"Please, Naruto?" she asked with her plump bottom lip poking out in a pout. "I'm your friend. Won't you tell me?"

The trick always worked on him. No, it wasn't because of her sex appeal. Yes, she was incredibly attractive, there was no doubting that. He even chased her so long ago. But around a time, he didn't find those same feelings for her anymore. And ironically, it was the same time they had adopted this new lifestyle where they could touch each other so freely. It was a weird transition, and Naruto was still not used to it. But changes come and go and all people can do is adapt to those changes and think of what to do at that time and in the future.

So Naruto let out a heavy sigh and drooped his head to think about how he should even begin to explain the situation.

"Fine. I'll tell you already. Just please get off of me…"

Smiling in victory, she easily did as she was told and went back to her seat with the silent raven still sipping on the pitcher that once belonged to her. The blonde leader took another long breath before piecing his words together.

"So I was out hunting another bounty-"

"Obviously," Sakura cut in. "But it shouldn't take you that long, no matter who the guy is. So why are you _really_ late?"

He gave another sigh before continuing.

"Well….then I ran into an officer. Actually, it was a member of ANBU."

The two audience members sat silently waiting for him to continue.

"Er….Uchiha Sa-"

"Eh! Uchiha Sasuke ran into you! _Again_!"

"Sakura-chan! Keep your voice down!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to follow," Sai interrupted. "Exactly who is this 'Uchiha Sasuke', member of the ANBU that you two know so much about?"

Before Naruto could get a word in, the pink-haired woman was already letting her mouth run a mile a minute.

"Uchiha Sasuke is apparently this ANBU member that's harassing Naruto for several weeks, maybe months! However, no matter how good of an eye that guy has, he hasn't nor won't find anything on our Area Master here."

Sai tilted his head while bringing his hand to his chin.

"I see. So this Uchiha Sasuke is trying to arrest Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah. But that's not the biggest thing. Naruto tells me this guy is fucking _gorgeous_!"

"I didn't say that!"

"He's got short black hair, light skin, dark ebony pools for eyes that you can get lost into for hours, and not to mention he has the body of a _god_."

Sai stayed in his thinking position for a bit longer before a smile crossed his lips and he turned to the blonde.

"I thought we were talking about Uchiha Sasuke. What? Does Naruto-kun find me so irresistible that he sees me in other guys?"

"Like hell I do!"

"Do you have any sexual thoughts about him? Do anything with him and think about me instead?"

"Fuck no! Shut the hell up!"

"You don't have to hide it. I'm right here whenever you need me."

"Goddammit!"

Naruto pulled his gun out (yet again) and pulled the trigger when it was pointed in the spot between the eyes on the pale boy's face. However, he didn't move this time and a bullet never came out.

"What the hell?!"

"You seem to be out of ammo."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Knock it off, you guys! I want to hear the rest of the story!"

She had to say that just when Naruto finally got the bullets into the chamber. Didn't she realize he was doing both of them a huge favor? Nevertheless, he put his gun away and sat back down while giving a glare at the dark-haired man next to him.

"Glaring like that really doesn't make you cute, you know."

"You-"

"The story, Naruto."

"What else is there?! He stopped me when I was about to turn in my bounty and accused me of some crime I didn't commit!"

"A crime? But that's insane. You never did anything that broke the law. None of us have."

"You don't suppose," Sai added, "that they are trying to get Naruto-kun because of the way he behaves? With not just him, but all of us living a life that they don't exactly claim as 'normal'?"

"That could very well be the case! They can't do that!"

"But he told me it wasn't just me alone. He said that it was the Area Masters that were under question. And since I'm one of them, he's been keeping a real close eye on me."

Sakura shot up from her seat.

"Then who the hell are those other Area Masters that are breaking the law! They're giving the others such a bad name! We should march over there and set them straight!"

The rest of the room erupted with hollers and cheers with clashing of glasses giving a toast to the violent idea. Naruto jumped from his seat and shouted over the sudden noise.

"No! I won't have that! We're not going to start some Area war just because one of them isn't following the rules! What if the ones we attack are innocent? Then there'll be endless fighting just because of one mistake!"

The rest of the bar grew quiet as Naruto continued.

"And what if the police are lying?! You know they never liked us or the way we're living our lives! What if they're just trying to get a fight started just so they can throw us all in jail?! I won't let that happen! I won't let anyone get hurt or in any trouble!"

Everyone remained silent and kept their eyes on the blonde before a deep voice broke the silence.

"Spoken like a true leader."

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance of the room, watching a man clothed in black made his way down the stairs. He slowly walked to the center, not minding the glares and curses under people's breaths as he kept his eyes on the one person who always held the center of attention. Naruto could see him lick his lips in a way that was just as taunting as much as it was seductive. It was a few more long moments before he finally stopped a few feet from the table the blonde and his friends were sitting, only a few inches away from the tan man himself.

No one else made a move and only kept their glares at the ANBU member that was standing so close to their precious Area Master. With this little break, Sasuke pulled another cigarette from his coat pocket and lit the end, taking his sweet time to breath in the harmful fumes before blowing it out in the air in front of him. Naruto's glare only grew when some of the nasty smell hit his nostrils, never truly liking the smell of something that was so harmful to the body and never any helpful at the same time.

Once the remaining traces of the smoke slipped between the lips of the ANBU member, he spoke in a low voice, taunting the blonde, but loud enough to let the others hear.

"So what you're saying," he started, watching every move the Area Master made, "is that there's another Area Master breaking the laws in our dear city of Konoha?"

"I never said anything like that," Naruto spat.

"But from what I hear, you and your Area are not to blame on these crimes but someone else is."

"Of course they are!"

Out from the group ran a shaggy-brunette running up to the front. He was dressed in all leather and fur with red marks on his cheeks that gave him the appearance of a wild wolf. And the rather large dog next to him helped with that assumption.

"You think Naruto here would let us get into trouble so we can get caught by the likes of you?! Why don't you go ask the Kumo Area what they're doing?!"

"Oh really?"

He settled the cigarette between his lips before slightly turning and giving his full attention to the dog-like man.

"And who leads the Kumo Area and where are they located?"

"Kiba! That's enough!" Sakura shouted. "Don't you see that the ANBU are only trying to track all of us down?! He wants us to sell them out! Or at the least, start a war!"

"Listen here, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't even move his body, but only let his jet-black eyes hidden behind dark shades move back to the leader of the group.

"We're bounty hunters. That means we're the ones that hunt, not the ones that are hunted. We didn't commit any crimes, bother any people, nor leave any trails for you to accuse us for and you know it. So why don't you just head back to the station and leave us the fuck alone?"

The lips that gently gripped the white stick, now more than half of it burned to ashes, slowly curved into what was another taunting grin. Even through sunglasses, Naruto could see that it was a look that said he was going to prove him wrong once again.

"You may say that, but you're sadly mistaken. _Kyuubi_-"

"You know that's not my name," he growled.

"The origin behind your name is from the legendary nine-tailed demon fox that terrorized the Konoha of folk tales. Your infamous for being compared to a fox, not just on looks but you're way of thinking and plans executed. The dangerous way you collect your bounty is like that of a demon. The record for catching big game is nine in one month, the highest anyone has ever gotten. But most importantly…"

He reached into his coat pocket, God knows how deep those things are or what they hold, and pulled out several sheets covered in black and red ink.

"…the damage that you cause to the city. Every time you catch your prey, you destroy some part of the city. The repairs for your careless actions are becoming very expensive-"

"I pay for all the damages I've done! And for everyone else here as well!"

"Yeah!" Other people joined in.

"That's right!"

"Don't pull that shit on us!"

"Even if you give the city its money, it's still an inconvenience for major roads to be smashed up or important government buildings to be reduced to rubble. There's a way for things to be done but you always choose the most destructive and careless way to go."

The bar grew completely silent except for the occasional rustles from people moving in discomfort and anger. All eyes were on the unwelcomed guest, but his dark eyes were locked with the azure eyes glaring right back at him. Several moments passed before the blonde placed his hands on his hips, never breaking eye contact, and spoke with a low voice with the hint of a growl.

"So what? Even when I pay my dues, you're still going to punish me? You plan to arrest me now, Teme?"

"That's not entirely true. City destruction is a way for me to get to you. But the other crimes are what I'm going to be watching you for. So until then, you'll be placed under house arrest."

"House arrest?!" Someone yelled. "So now he's just gonna be sitting in the bar doing nothing but drinking and hanging with us?!"

"Oh, that's a _horrible_ punishment!"

"Tragic!"

"Hey! Can I be under house arrest, too?!"

The bar broke into an uproar of laughter, leaving the ANBU leader in the dark of what seemed to be so amusing.

"I'm sorry," Sai said over the rolls of laughter in the bar, "but none of us really have a permanent residence of what you would call 'home', so all of us live in this place. Leaving Naruto-kun here is a bit ridiculous."

"Of course it is," Sasuke said with a larger smirk than earlier. "Which is why I'll be taking your precious Area Master with me. A place where I can keep a real close eye on him. God knows what can happen to someone trapped in this dump, even for pathetic scum like you who hide from the light of day."

"You son of a-"

The raven easily avoided a punch from a large man aimed at the back of his head. He tried throwing another punch and then another, but each time, Sasuke moved out of the way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled out.

Both members ignored the blonde's shouts as Sasuke elegantly jumped on a nearby table, avoiding yet again another swing from the brute. At that point, another man near the occupied table decided to enter the fray and pull out a sword. But all efforts were for not when the raven easily avoided the sword as well and jumped in a position right in front of the Area Master.

And on impact of the landing, Naruto could see. The ANBU member had a smug look on his face, that taunting smirk and those haunting onyx eyes watching the blonde's every move and expression. As if he was putting something out. Laying down some bait. Waiting for him to make a move.

So that was it.

Sai, not happy with the party-crasher's behavior, let the playful smile slide off his face when he pulled out a gun (from God knows where) and attempted to fire at the other raven's head. It really was an annoyance like that, for Sasuke to even avoid a shot from one of the "higher ups", and still have such a smug look on his face. Even Sai's calm façade was beginning to crumble where annoyance was starting to show itself on his face.

"All of you! Stop it right now!"

In the next moment, after Sakura shouted at the men, she was on her knees and covering her ears. A loud gunshot rang through the entire bar, stopping all other sounds and halting the movements of both the dark ANBU member and the rest of the rowdy people. Letting their eyes trace to the source of the sound, they saw the long, silver gun pointed to the air with a bit of smoke still seeping through the mouth. Naruto, holding the gun with his finger still on the trigger, looked at all of his followers with one of his rare stern faces, with a glare enough to make each person he looked at in the eyes shudder from such an intense stare. The only one who seemed unphased by such a look was none other than Sasuke.

After grabbing everyone's attention, the blonde returned the gun to its holder and settled his eyes on the black shades covering Uchiha's face. Step by step, he slowly made his way to stand in front of the blonde, people parting to make a path for their leader and watching for his next move. It was something that was halting everyone's breathing. Everyone's next move now depended on what Naruto would do in the next few minutes. They all impatiently waited on how they were going to dispose of the unwanted ANBU.

"If any of you," he started with a harsh whisper. "If any of you try and kill him, do you know what would happen?"

Everyone, even Sakura and Sai, remained silent so the blonde would continue.

"He came into this bar on his own. We get that. There are no cameras or windows for the outside world to know what's going on in here. That's both a strength and a weakness."

Behind the sunglasses, a thin black eyebrow rose as he continued.

"All of you are thinking that we can get rid of this guy no problem, right? No witnesses and we can dispose of him easily. But the thing is that he already told his group that he would come down here and meet us. He probably even put a time limit on how long he would be down here unless something was to happen. If we kill him, or so much as hurt him, we could all be in serious trouble."

"Yeah but-"

"And even if he did come down here to attack us himself, we would surely strike him back. He knows that. _They_ know that. But with him injured, it would be his word against ours to the outside world. Even if one of our own were to be hurt and worse off than him."

Naruto saw those lips curve into a small smirk, appreciating the fact that the Area Master was able to catch onto such a trick so easily. But he knew, both of them knew, that things would only continue to play that way unless one had to meet the demands of the other. That, or the other way around. But Sasuke, as long as Naruto had encountered the raven, was extremely stubborn and loyal to the job that he does. And the people who followed under the blonde, like Naruto, had a short fuse themselves. Unfortunately, it was Naruto who had to give in.

"Okay."

The blonde loosened his belts, leaving everyone in the bar speechless to what he was doing. When putting the last of his weapons, when gently putting his precious silver gun, his "Rasengan", onto the table, he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and for everyone to not mistaken what he had just said.

"I'll go with you, ANBU."

"Na-Naruto…?"

Sakura said it with such a small voice. But even if she spoke louder, she would have been ignored. Naruto, not taking his eyes off of Uchiha, took a couple of more steps forward until he was only a couple of meters away. Noting the seriousness in his face, Sasuke's smirk grew even more when he reached into his coat pocket once again and pulled out some special cuffs.

"Looks like I caught myself a fox," he cooed.

The cerulean eyes narrowed, not liking the joke. But even so, the raven continued with his duty. He gently spun the blonde around, making sure not to do anything to provoke anyone since he already had what he came for, and placed the thick cuffs on the blonde's wrists.

"Special cuffs for you," he whispered into the blonde's ear. "Since I don't want to lose my precious prize…"

Naruto tried his best to keep a straight face and ignore the shudder that ran through hid entire body. He knew that Sasuke did that in his right ear on purpose, it being so sensitive. If there was a blindside or a spot where no one was looking, then he probably would have licked or bit his ear as well.

The raven took a quick look around and saw all glares settled on him. He knew this was expected. Now all that was left was to make it out without anyone attacking.

"Don't worry guys."

Onyx eyes traveled back to the blonde's face to see a large grin settled on his lips. Although it was always that same smile he always saw, he could tell that this time it was forced.

"I'll be alright," he continued. "Just make sure that you guys keep doing what you're doing and not do anything that will get the law involved. Alright?"

Sasuke gave a gentle nudge indicating it was time for them to leave. The ANBU agent kept a firm grasp on the cuffs and kept his eyes on the door, ignoring all the nasty glares from the people who were having their leader taken away. Reaching the steps, indicating that they were now in the clear, Naruto quickly stopped and turned his head to call over his shoulder.

"Oh! And Sakura-chan! I'm putting you in charge for now! Make sure you keep everyone in line!"

And with that last line left in the air, the two of them were gone. Murmurs among the people began to surface, all with disapproving statements and complaints on the event that they just witnessed.

"Damn it!" Kiba yelled while punching his own hand. "What the hell is Blondie thinking?! Giving himself up to the police like that!"

"Don't think of it like that!" Sakura snapped. "Naruto just did us all a huge favor! He gave himself up for now to keep the police off of our tails."

She clutched her fist and slowly brought them up to cover her chest, almost trying to cover her heart.

"That idiot….He's always doing such rash things like that. To protect everyone else and never thinking of himself."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan."

She looked over and saw that same smile, fake as it may be or not, settled on Sai's face.

"There's no way anyone can tame a wild animal like Naruto-kun. He'll be back with us soon enough."

She looked back down at her hands and thought about what the pale man said. Yes, Naruto was Naruto, so there would be no chance that they can get him to break, no matter what kind of torture methods they would try on them. That little thought gave the pink-haired woman a bit more courage.

"Now, if you don't mind," he continued. "There are people who are awaiting the temporary leader's orders."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting relief fill herself and letting go of all doubt and fear. Once her heart had settled down, her eyes shot open, filled with determination, hoping to not let Naruto down now that she was put in charge.

"Okay everyone! Listen up!

* * *

**As a reminder, this is a side project while working on The Uke Club, meaning this won't be as frequently updated like the other story. Though I do appreciate those who actually like this story and want to read the next chapter.**

**So thank you for your patience and I hope you continue reading my stories.**

**~State Kunoichi**


	3. Chapter 3

******~WARNING: This is a Yaoi (heavy Shounen-Ai/ boyXboy) fanfiction, containing SasuNaru and rated NC-17/M. If you do not like Yaoi, the pairing "SasuNaru", or are not in favor of strong language, then please close the window and do not leave any comments. Thank you and enjoy.~**

******

* * *

**

"_Who's there?"_

_Small hands tightened around a sharpened stick randomly found on the ground. The child's small body pressed against the broken wall waiting for the person on the other side. The place the small blonde was at was on the worse side of town; no place for a small child such as himself. He wasn't prepared to fight anyone on his own, so says his sensei the Toad Hermit. But the child always had a hard time listening to others and always wanted to prove what kind of power he had himself. _

_He swallowed hard and kept the stick close to his body trying to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming intruder. This was a territory that only belonged to the Hokage, leader of the Fire Territory and bounty hunters. And at that time, no one was allowed in the area. Granted, he himself wasn't supposed to be there either and it was **way** past the curfew put on the little blonde, but he was going to prove himself, damnit! And those bigger than him would finally acknowledge him and put him in the Fire group along with everyone else._

_And maybe, someday, he could be Hokage._

_His thoughts were interrupted when those footsteps got closer. They were soft and spaced close together. Naruto had spent enough time on the street to know that small strides indicated hesitation and soft steps meant caution. Whoever was invading at that time of night was obviously scared. And a scared target was easier than a prepared one._

_With new-formed confidence in his chest, the small tan boy gripped the stick harder and did his best to calm his breathing. He held his body close to the wall and listened for the location of the footsteps at that point. They seemed to stop, meaning he paused to look around, before they started again and he was cautiously making his way through foreign territory. A smile crept on the blonde's face, seeing how this would prove himself when working longer than some of those other lazy bums in the group. He would get his yellow band for sure! And hearing the steps just around the corner, he knew he would have the jump on the guy._

_And in one swift movement, taught by his perverted sensei, he jumped out so he had the upper hand and was ready to swing his sword on the intruder. But instead of striking him, he stopped. The intruder, surprised by the sudden attack, stumbled back a few steps before falling back on his rump. And the blonde couldn't help but drop his weapon and look at the intruder with wide, blue eyes._

"_Sasuke?"_

_

* * *

_

Shoved up the stairs and around a few sharp corners (this was known since he was shoved into a few of them), the Area Master was finally brought to his "dungeon". But as a safety precaution, or so says Uchiha Sasuke, a blindfold was placed over his cerulean eyes before he was dragged out of the parking lot of the hangout and forced to wherever he had to go. The trip was long and very silent, not a single bit of dialogue between the two men. But after a bit more leading, the blonde could hear the fumbling of keys and a door opening before he was pushed through that unknown doorway and to his new location for house arrest.

"Welcome to your new home, Kyuubi."

The blindfold was pulled off of Naruto's eyes and let the blinding light hit him without warning. After a few seconds of letting his eyes adjust, the blonde got to look at where he would live indefinitely. Everywhere was so bright and white. The walls, furniture and lights were white or of a white-like color. Unlike the hangout he normally lived at, filled with cracks and something stained on the wall or a smell coming from somewhere, the new place had no damage, was spotless, and had a bit of a lemony smell hanging in the air.

"Whoa. This place is so _clean_."

"Better than where you used to live, right?"

"Hmph. Home is where you make it. I don't really consider this place-"

The blonde stopped mid-sentence when he realized one important thing.

"Hey, you."

He turned his head to the ANBU member and gave an ugly look.

"Aren't you gonna remove my handcuffs?"

Said ANBU only removed his sunglasses while eyeing the blonde's wrists as he emphasized his annoyance with the restraints put on him. Naruto lifted his wrists to eye level and waited (im)patiently for a response from the other man. After several long moments, most likely done to torture the blonde, Sasuke set his shades on a nearby end table and started to remove his coat. Underneath was another black shirt, one that hugged his chest quite nicely, that made Naruto shudder a bit and color appear on his cheeks.

"If I did that," he started with his low voice, "then you'll just try and run away. And after all the trouble I went through finally taking you in."

"Teme!"

The Area Master shouted while pointing both index fingers out to the raven. But Sasuke thought to himself that he looked even dumber than he usually did.

"What trouble? I only stay in one spot if I'm not out for my next bounty! And I _gladly_ gave myself up! What _effort_ did you actually put into doing your so-called job? Huh? All you fucking cops are just a bunch of lazy-asses that don't do i_shit_/i! It's us bounty hunters that are getting the criminals that you're too fucking scared to get!"

Within the next second, Naruto found himself on his back on what was probably the eggshell-white couch looking up at a raven that didn't seem all that amused at what he just said. When he tried to move, one of the ANBU's hands pressed firmly on the bounty hunter's chest, securing him in his spot, while his other hand lifted the cuffed wrists so they were over the blonde's head. Once securing the blonde, Sasuke moved his leg so he was straddling the man and made sure he had no way of escaping.

"Dobe," he growled.

He moved his hand from the chest and grabbed the tan man's chin and forced him to look onto those endless pools of beautiful darkness.

"That's not a very nice opinion you have of the peacemakers of this city. Or a nice tone."

Sasuke crushed their lips together, only spending a second of meshing their lips together before forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. And despite Naruto trying to protest and tear away, he slowly felt his body giving into the tingling sensation in his lips that shot throughout his entire body. With the light taste of cigarettes quickly being transferred to his mouth, his body was starting to feel numb and his mind went into a haze.

* * *

"_Na-Naruto?" the young raven stuttered._

_Young Sasuke was sitting on the ground that threatened to permanently dirty his clothes. When he stood up, he looked at his orphan friend who he had not seen for about a year. His face and skin was as clean as he could remember, eyes large with midnight-black eyes staring right back at him with the same life and concern for his blonde friend as always. His hair hadn't changed much, either: black bangs with a tint of blue from soft light that framed his face so well with his hair sticking up in the back._

_Unlike from the time ago in the orphanage, Sasuke's clothes were different. The orphanage never really had any money to take care of all the children. So their clothes were pretty much colorless rags that all the children had to wear, despite their gender. But the Sasuke he was looking at then went through a complete wardrobe makeover. His shirt was a nice, light-blue button up with long sleeves and what looked like a small golden medal on the left chest. His pants were dark-blue dress pants and his feet were covered with black dress shoes that looked like they were recently polished. Better than the falling-apart ones from their younger days._

_This was the complete opposite of Naruto. His face and features were just the same as a year ago: short spiky blonde hair and golden-tan skin with bright azure eyes. The only difference from the young Naruto and the present Naruto were the scars on his cheeks, which he got from one of his bounty hunts. His clothes were just about as raggedy from the orphanage, but they were still an improvement: dark shorts torn at the legs with a long white shirt that had the occasional holes and torn at the hem. He also wore an orange vest which, just like the shirt, was also torn at places and was way too big for the small boy. He also had some tan sandals on, which didn't look like something to be wearing in such a rocky place like that part of town._

"_Sasuke!" the boy shouted, completely forgetting where they were._

_He immediately dropped the stick and ran over to bring the boy into a tight embrace. It was really too long since they've seen each other. A year to a child seems like an eternity._

_Naruto had left the orphanage only because he ran away. Sasuke, however, was adopted only because of his name. Uchiha was a well-known name in the country and everyone in the business world knew about them. But because of his parents being murdered and his older brother gone missing, Sasuke had nowhere to go and ended up in the same orphanage as Naruto, a boy who lost his parents in a shootout at a bank. Sasuke's name was kept quiet for a while, so the boys had about three years of becoming the best of friends. The orphanage hoped they could get a hold of a relative who wanted the boy, but no one offered to do so. So it wasn't until a rich man of the business world dug up that info on Sasuke that the raven got adopted. And with Naruto all by himself, he decided he didn't want to stay any longer in that place and ran away._

_So when he pulled off of the older boy, he couldn't help but ramble about a whole bunch of things where the raven couldn't even keep up. Just when he pushed the young blonde off of him and started brushing himself off, he heard the other boy scream and was ready to fall back into the dirt._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked in a bit of a panic._

"_You can't be here! **We** can't be here! It's too dangerous and we have to get out of here!"_

"_I agree."_

_Without any notice to the other boy, Sasuke took one of the boy's hands and began pulling him off into some direction, hoping to get to the uptown of Konoha._

"_Where're we going?" Naruto asked while trying to keep up._

"_We're getting out of downtown Konoha so we can get some help from the police."_

"_What?"_

_Naruto dug his feet into the ground and stopped the two of them as he pulled his arm free from his nicely dressed friend. Sasuke spun around and looked at Naruto with such disbelief in his eyes, wondering why he wouldn't go to the safer place._

"_What're you doing?" Sasuke asked._

_There was a bit of haste in his voice, hoping to hurry up so none of the gangs in this part would find them and attack. But Naruto rose his head and looked at Sasuke with those same blue eyes he always used when he wouldn't budge on a subject._

"_Sasuke, I'm not going."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto let out a long sigh while looking up at the ceiling. No matter what he did, he could never get that memory of the two of them out of his head. It was such a turning point for the two of them and it always hurt the blonde every time he thought of it. But no matter how many hunts he went on, no matter how many crazy parties his friends had, he could never get rid of that moment whenever he was with the raven. Because whenever he was with him, it hurt. It always hurt.

He finally snapped back into reality realizing that he couldn't feel the other's presence on his body. He tilted his head down and looked over at the other, slightly regretting that he did so. His pants and boots were long gone and his legs were spread wide open with his erection standing tall. Behind it was the raven, not paying attention to the tan man, lighting another cigarette.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, not liking how uneven his voice was.

Sasuke looked at him for only a second before taking a drag from the cancer-stick.

"I forgot I had something to do."

"And so you're just gonna leave?"

Somber eyes turned back to the blonde man and right under them, with smoke slipping through, was a smirk. That same Uchiha smirk he always hated.

"The thing I remembered was your punishment."

Naruto tried to throw a length of curse-words in the man's direction, but the other easily ignored them when he walked into the other room and closed the door. The Area Master grunted from such harsh treatment and solemnly thought that he would have to take care of his "problem" himself. But when he tried to move his wrist, which he knew were still cuffed, he was surprised to find them chained to the table under him. And to his dismay, the damn thing seemed bolted to the ground.

"Teme!" was the only thing he could shout, knowing that the only thing he would get out of this entire time with the raven would be his gang's safety and blue balls.

* * *

"_What do you mean you're not going?"_

_Sasuke couldn't believe the words that came out of his long-lost friend's mouth. Did he know where they are? Didn't he know who could be lurking around the corner? He may have been a bit slow at times, but this wasn't something he would have easily overlooked._

"_I mean, I'm not going to the cops. They're bad people and something bad will happen."_

_Did what he say even make sense? **Cops as bad people?**_

"_What are you talking about? The 'bad people' are the gangs of bounty hunters around here! If they find us, they'll tear us apart! This is no place for kids like us! We have to get out of here!"_

"_These people aren't bad! They took me in when no one else would!"_

_It was then that Naruto spoke with such intensity that Sasuke couldn't say anything. It was just as fierce as the time he swore the two of them would always be together when Sasuke would get adopted. So he…he cared for these people as much as he did for him?_

"_Sure, there are some bad people out there, but the people who found me gave me food and clothes and a place to stay! It may not be the best like those places in the city, but I'm not cold at night! And do you know what they do? They hunt criminals! These bounty hunters only go after the criminals that even the police have trouble getting!"_

"_So what? These guys catch criminals and now they're good? What about innocent people they hurt in order to get their prize? What about destruction of property just to find some clue or hideout?"_

"_That can be the same for cops! At least bounty hunters don't have to pretend to be good! That cop Touji Mizuki had the nerve to rape Anko!"_

_The retort didn't even leave Sasuke's mouth when he heard that word._

"_R…r-rape?"_

_Naruto's eyes sank to the floor and a grim look appeared on his face._

"_Y-yeah. But I don't know what that word means….but I know it's something bad. Anko is a very strong lady, one of the strongest out there, and she came back with tears in her eyes."_

"_T-Touji Mizuki did this?"_

"_They keep telling me to be careful so that doesn't happen to me. And…I don't want that to happen if it's that bad…"_

_The blonde's words seemed to fade away from Sasuke's ears. Why would Touji Mizuki do that? He's one of the best in the business! A model for all police and ANBU alike! And he…he did…THAT?_

"_You're lying…" was all Sasuke could say with a weak voice._

"_I'm not lying! We don't lie to each other! I don't lie to you, and our team doesn't lie to each other! There's no reason! Anko would never cry! She wouldn't show such a weak side to anybody! She was hurt and a cop was to blame! That place is corrupted! Admit it, Sasuke!"_

_There was no way he would admit such a thing. The police were…they're responsible for getting rid of all bad things. They're even responsible for ridding all bad seeds within the force. But…someone in Mizuki's position..._

"_Are you really going back to them, Sasuke?"_

_The said boy's eyes were filled with confusion and remorse. It was everything he was taught to believe…all of it gone in a flash. But, there were so many reports of gangs of bounty hunters causing so much trouble in the city…_

"_If so," Naruto whispered, "then promise me this:"_

_The tan boy extended a hand and took two of Sasuke's fingers with his own. He turned his eyes and met the pitch-dark ones. Those azure eyes were filled with that same fiery passion as before. Sasuke couldn't look away even if he tried._

"_Promise me that if you join the police, you'll do whatever it takes to rid of all the bad people in there. Get a high job and take out anyone who's mean. I'll be a bounty hunter and become the best there is. I'll take charge and I'll change them from thugs to people who won't cause as much trouble. That way, the conflict between cops and bounty hunters will finally end. We'll be the ones to do it. Promise me, Sasuke."_

_Unlike Naruto, Sasuke's mind wasn't as childish. He knew it took way too much time to get in that kind of position in the police force and make so many changes in the short amount of time he would be in charge. And that would be without worrying about your life on a daily basis. And for Naruto, his life was in even more danger when doing that kind of business in the dark. His life would be in danger with the police, criminals, and even other bounty hunters. And what's worse was him trying to take complete charge of everything! To gain respect from all the bounty hunters in all of Konoha! It would be impossible! And for him to do it when he's young. There would be no way for people to respect and old geezer who can't keep up with younger hunters out there._

_But the worst part about Naruto's promise was the two not seeing each other again like they used to. They were already apart for so long. Sasuke had even had so many nightmares without Naruto sleeping by his side like when they stayed in the orphanage. The first time in a long time for them to meet and they already have to part ways…what's more, they would be living in two different worlds._

_Sasuke wanted to scream at him. He wanted to say "no" and drag Naruto back uptown. And if not, he would forget the police and join the group of bounty hunters. Hell, he wanted to forget the both of them and just leave the city with Naruto and go somewhere and leave everything behind. Anything was better than splitting up again! But when he opened his mouth, those thoughts just wouldn't come out._

"…_okay."_

_..._

_Their moment together was interrupted by the rustling of metal from not too far away. Naruto quickly tore out of the other boy's hold and sprinted to the corner quietly shouting,_

"_Get out of here while I distract them!"_

_As soon as the tan boy disappeared around the corner, the murderous atmosphere seemed to lift instantly._

"_Naruto! You little brat!" a voice boomed, "I thought there was some intruder in our area!"_

"_No way! I've been on patrol all this time! No one's getting past me!"_

"_It's way past your curfew, runt," another voice added, "You shouldn't be out so late. Go back to the hangout spot."_

"_What? Why should I? I'm patrolling the place! Go find your own spot!"_

"_You little-"_

_Sasuke would have been more concerned about the wrestling noises, but the laughter from the boy seemed to ease his worries. He looked at the dancing shadows a bit longer before turning around and trying to find the way out that Naruto told him earlier. But as he was leaving, he could still hear their voices before they faded away._

"_Hey, Oozaki. I heard that the gangs are starting to claim areas for real. Not just by street cred or big talk. Guess there will be some huge war coming, yeah?"_

"_Areas? Hey! When I become Hokage, I'll be sure to rule a huge area under my name! Dattebayo!"_

"_You just keep dreaming that, you little runt…"_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when his finger was pinched by a ring of muscles. He looked down and saw the blonde with his eyes open wide and back arched off the bed by so much.

Out of all the people Sasuke had ever been with, he had never been more attracted to anyone else than Naruto. They saw each other so rarely even if the Uchiha was the one sent on every single recovery assignment that involved bounty hunters. And each time, Sasuke would take advantage of coming in contact- physical contact- with Naruto. Kisses became deeper and light touches became heavy petting. And having to stop at a certain point always left the raven so empty. No partner he had been with, regardless of gender, was ever able to satisfy his fantasy of being with his old friend.

He needed Naruto.

And at that time, Sasuke decided to continue with Naruto's "punishment" when tying his hands up in bed and molesting him from there. He was able to quiet the blonde with kisses and rubbing certain areas enough to get his middle finger inside his entrance after much teasing. Oh, how he wanted to put more than just a finger inside of the other man. But he also loved seeing him squirm under his grasp, unable to get away.

He had worked so hard, and now Sasuke finally has Naruto in his grasp, in his reach. He was finally able to touch the boy so freely with no limit on the time now.

He was free to do as he pleased with Naruto.

Sasuke dug his middle finger inside the blonde again and brushed against his sensitive area. He's done only so much to that trembling body, but he never touched Naruto's prostate. He loved the way Naruto would jump off the bed and scream every time that spot was touched. Oh, he wanted to do so many things to that trembling blonde. To think what he would when he put it inside of him-

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke~! Ah!"

He was about to come. So many times Sasuke had molested the tan man that he knew how Naruto's muscles reacted just when he was on the brink of coming.

"No more! No!"

"You can't just stop this, Naruto," Sasuke purred, completely ignoring his pleas. "This is your _punishment_, remember?"

"Please! Stop! Don't touch me there-! _Stop_!"

The raven's body froze hearing Naruto's voice break during the command. And memories from before began rushing into his head.

* * *

_Sasuke was patrolling the area for any suspicious activities. He was still technically a rookie, but he had progressed so well that he was on the field with a senior._

_Touji Mizuki._

_Sasuke never forgot about what Naruto told him that day and took every opportunity to track him and see if he did anything out of code. But because he was a rookie, it was still very hard for him to do so. And now, after working so hard, he was finally out patrolling with none other than the man he wanted to track._

_He was lost in his own little thoughts, despite being still alert, until he heard a noise from a bit away. And just before he rounded the corner, he heard a familiar voice._

"_Shut the fuck up, you stupid cunt!"_

_The shadows danced a bit when a young woman's body hit the ground before being kicked in the gut. The man's voice belonged to the same white-haired man Sasuke was looking for, but the woman was recognizable as well. Sasuke didn't know her personally, but her attire definitely said she was a bounty hunter within Konoha. She also looked like someone who could hold her own, but the look on her face at that moment didn't look any different than any other woman who lived in the uptown and was being attacked._

_Wait. That wouldn't be-_

"_Of all the people I find out here, it had to be you, huh Anko?"_

_She was the one. The one Naruto mentioned and here she was about to be violated the same way she was before. He saw Mizuki slide a wicked grin across his face before kicking the woman again so she was lying on her stomach. Once in that position, he took the opportunity to grab the woman's forearms and pin her down, pressing his whole body against her backside._

"_Bastard!" she screamed with bloody murder. "Let me go!"_

"_Ooh~ scared, aren't we Anko? Though I guess you should be. After all, you can't touch me. Thanks to a brat's stupid little dream to end all bad blood between the police and bounty hunters, all of you guys are forbidden from touching a Konoha officer of any kind."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened from that bit of information. Though he should be more concerned about the incident in front of him, his mind was a bit tied around the truce being held by some of the hunters out there._

_Could have it been Naruto? Did he really move up in the underground world like he said he would?_

_The raven's thoughts came to a halt from the low chuckles heard from the officer. Mizuki's lips widened the evil smirk as he lowered his head and licked the shell of the frightened woman's ear._

"_What're you so scared of? Is it that you'll get pregnant again? Yeah, that must be it."_

_His hand wandered down the woman's body and forced itself up her skirt._

"_SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"_

"_No one's going to come to this part of the city, let alone help someone in a dark alley. Now tell me: did you kill the little bastard like the monster you people really are? Or is he abandoned in some dumpster somewhere?"_

"_PLEASE! LET ME GO! **STOP**!"_

_

* * *

_

The need for release quickly overcame the blonde once again when he felt the warmth of the other body leave him. He knew this was his "punishment", but it was cruel enough as it was. His dick was on fire and he needed to let the coil in his stomach unwind. But the person who was to help him of his problem just got up and left.

Naruto tried to suppress the whimper threatening to escape his lips, he really was. When he thought he got his voice in control and was ready to start his rant, his arms were suddenly released. He heard the handcuffs on his wrists and felt them loosen before hitting the mattress near his head. But his attention wasn't on the fact that he was no longer bound; it was focused on the dark-haired man leaving the room. And what's more, his face didn't have the same amused look it always had when the blonde was around him.

Before a word could be uttered from the hunter's mouth, Sasuke already beat him to the punch.

"That's it for today. I have somewhere else to be now."

And the door was shut.

Naruto looked at the door the other man just retreated through. Never before did Sasuke sound so distant from him, so hurt. And what's more, he deliberately separated himself from the younger male. As far as Naruto knew, Sasuke had ialways/i wanted to be with the blonde, no matter where they were or what their positions in their worlds were.

And without Sasuke there, knowing he wouldn't be coming back on his own free will or anytime soon, Naruto's body heated up. His whole body shook and his legs squirmed from the uncomfortable feeling. The loss of the heat from the ANBU; the eyes of his friend watching his every move and finding ways to make Naruto react more to the touches and the kisses.

One of the blonde's hands quickly took a hold of his own shaft and pumped vigorously in an attempt to make up for the lost contact. But it wasn't enough. Never had Naruto felt so empty and unsatisfied before. As if all contact with the older man had been lost for good within this battle between hunters and cops.

Naruto's body sank into the bed as he desperately tried to fill his mind with images of Sasuke and thought of all the times he had been touched. Though with each memory, his heart seem to break a little more. He was so close to release, so damn close, but it wouldn't be anywhere good enough without Sasuke being there watching him and touching him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned as his finger slid across his slit. "Come back! Please~! Touch me! Just come back to me! I need you!"

* * *

**And so we reach the end of another chapter. Oh! And "blue balls" is the term for when a man is in need to...ahem...release...but is unable to do so. And when that happens, his genitals become a bluish color. But it's not life-threatening, because the way to cure that is to actually release. So Naruto wouldn't die...he's just be super pissed.**

**I want to thank the people who have grown a liking to this story and decided to follow it, despite the lack of updates. And I don't want to sound like the millions of people who are desperately asking for comments, but I would really like to hear your opinion on how things are going. This is because this story was never intended to turn out with this much dept. It was originally suppose to be a two-shot just for the lemons, but then I aimed for a four-shot, adding a plot to the whole thing. Now, as far as I'm planning right now, it will have 7 chapters (at least). The story evolved into something much more than what I originally planned, a quick story just for the smut, and I want to hear what you think of how it's going so far.**

**But until the next chapter, I wish you all the best and hope you continue to follow me, or at least this story.**

**Until then, Happy SasuNaru-ing!**


End file.
